


Ideen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Control, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Ein "Lehrgang" von Vin zum Thema der Offenheit für andere Ideen (Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ideen

**Author's Note:**

> Hier mal wieder ein kleiner Ausflug ins Implizite, macht jedes Mal Spaß :) Hoffe, es gefällt euch auch.

Ich gehe gerne organisiert vor. Und wenn mir ein Einfall gefällt, will ich manchmal keine weiteren von außen. Mein Freund versteht das nicht immer. Grund für ein neuerliches Bettgespräch. 

„Nicht, dass dir nichts Gutes einfällt“, bemerkt er. „Aber manchmal könntest du offener sein. Andere Ideen …“

Er drängt leicht von hinten und ich öffne meine Beine, lasse ihn den Oberschenkel hindurchschieben. Ich umschließe ihn, spüre seine Wärme. Als er sich bewegt, drücke ich mich fester an ihn. _Bitte mach weiter._

„Und?“ Ich höre sein Lächeln. 

„Solche? Ja.“ Ich versuche, ernst zu bleiben, aber mein Atem verrät mich. Und nicht nur der.


End file.
